creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Loolveus/Creepypasta Review: Mike Judge's Regrets
Hello folks today I'm doing my first ever review of a pasta and it's quite a special one to me honestly. This is a lost episode pasta that doesn't even have a page on any wiki anymore, now the only place I think it's possible to find it is through a single YouTube video. This pasta is very obscure which is what drew me towards it that and it's about the MTV TV series Beavis & Butt-Head a subject matter I'm extremely familiar with. Anyway sit back, relax and enjoy my review. The Pasta Creepypasta: Mike Judge's Regrets - YouTube Video Content Overall the content of this story was much more realistic than any other lost episode pasta I've heard or read and there was a lot of good details in here that show the author's knowledge about the show such as their comments about how Mike Judge regretted much of the show (Although this is also the cause of a plot hole in the story) and how some abandoned plot lines from the original run of the series were used in the 2011 revival such as a town evacuation and Cornholio being seen as a God (Although the latter was in different context than how the story presented it. In spite of the stories good points however there is one glaring plot hole namely how they comment on season six having less episodes due to Mike Judge disliking the quality of several of the episodes put into production; while it is true that Mike Judge did regret much of the show this isn't why season six didn't have as much episodes as some of the others. The real reason for this is because the film Beavis & Butt-Head: Do America was in production during the time of season six and more focus had to be put onto that than the show itself. In general however I think the plot was handled far more realistically than most lost episodes pastas and it is genuinely believable that the two episodes the author is talking about could have actually been genuine episodes in the series so I think the content overall was handled well. Scare Factor Unfortunately this is where the story falls flat for me. nothing in the story is particularly shocking, frightening or even disturbing. The closest thing to being disturbing in this story is when the author describes the episode Alone in which Beavis is abandoned by everyone including Butt-Head after a town evacuation is ordered after a deadly virus spreads throughout Highland, throughout the episode the author describes Beavis' fragile sanity beginning to deteriorate from loneliness while he slowly dies from this virus, the episode then ends with him being killed by an atomic bomb being dropped onto Highland. In spite of what was described, however, this still wasn't too disturbing; the episode itself according to the author appears to still be comedic and tone and he addresses that it was non canon something which bothered Mike Judge that led to it being pulled from airing not because of anything dark or uncharacteristic in its content. This does help with the realism but also makes the story suffer as a whole from a lack of anything "creepy" actually being featured in it. Conclusion Overall the story was well written however I understand blatantly why it's so obscure and why it was deleted from the original wiki it was on the first place. The story in spite of how realistic and believable it is simply just wasn't scary, it wasn't cliched, generic or even boring to listen to it's just kind of forgettable and lacking in the scare factor which is kind of integral for a Creepypasta. Overall I'll give it a 6/10, I hope you all enjoyed my review. Category:Blog posts